Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, content items can include postings from members of a social network. The postings may include text and media content items, such as images, videos, and audio. The postings may be published to the social network for consumption by others.
Under conventional approaches, a user may navigate to or be presented with various content items in a social network. Content items can be presented through associated links that can be selected by the user to access the content items. In some instances, the presented content items may be only a small fraction of available content from the sources of the content. Many other content items from the content sources could be additionally presented to the user. However, toward the goal of optimizing user experience, much consideration is devoted by the social network and by the content sources to balancing competing interests in determining optimal amounts of content to present to the user. On the one hand, the user benefits from receiving relevant content items. On the other hand, the content sources often have large volumes of content items for potential presentation to the user. In this regard, they often error on the side of delivering less so as to avoid characterization of their content as unwanted or, worse yet, spam. As a result, the user may never learn about content that she would otherwise find highly relevant and desirable.